Wish
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: We wish and wish but wishes can only go so far. Dark fic later on.
1. Chapter 1

Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<p>

Luna looked around the basement of the Malfoy Manor. She sighed and thought, It's so lonely here, but it's lovely here. Draco has a nice home. I wish could see the whole manor.

Luna looked up when she heard the door creek open. She smiled when she saw Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Such a caring lady. Luna remembered, when Bellatrix was torturing her, Narcissa was holding a teriffied Draco to keep him from crying (even though he wasn't), and was begging Bellatrix to stop. Narcissa reminded Luna of her mother, and she wished she was alive.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy!" Luna said cheerfully, as Narcissa handed her some bread. "Thank you so much! I was really hungry."

"You're welcome," she said softly, barely audible. She never heard such praise from someone.

"You have such a lovely home, Mrs. Malfoy. I wish I could see the other rooms. Are they nice too? Are they really big?"

Narcissa nodded sadly. It wasn't really her home anymore, with Voldemort and all the Death Eaters walking around. No, is was anything but home.

"That's nice..." She started to eat bread that had a bad taste to it, but she didn't mind. A thought came to her head and she turned back to Narcissa. "How's Draco, Mrs. Malfoy? Is he okay? Please, tell me he is!"

She nodded even though the truth hurts. "He's fine. Draco is doing well."

Luna sighed relieved. "Bellatrix shouldn't yell at him or hit him. He works really hard and... He's sensitive... I don't think he's mean... People don't understand him. What do you think, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"CISSY!"

"I have to go now," Narcissa said quietly. "Bella wants to see me."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you, Mrs. Malfoy. It gets lonely here. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. When you see Draco, can you tell him I said, hi?"

"Yes..."

"I wish you could stay, Mrs. Malfoy... My mother died and... I think you're a good mother to Draco... You remind me of her... I miss her sometimes..."

Narcissa nodded sadly...

* * *

><p>Narcissa dragged herself up the steps wiping away some visible tears. Such a lovely girl. She opened the door. I wish... I wish...<p>

"CISSY! WHERE WERE YOU?" Bellatrix's voice filled the room.

"I was feeding them," Narcissa said. Her voice was small and feeble and she didn't know why.

"DAMN, BLOOD TRAITORS! THEY DON'T DESERVE OUR FOOD!" Bellatrix ranted again. She was alwyas ranting on and on and on...

It's my food, Narcissa thought. It's my food, my home. I make my decisions. "Bella, where's my son?" Narcissa asked, hoping to change the subject and the object of her sister's rage.

Bellatrix scoffed. "You're looking for your PATHETIC SON?" She spat. "Pathetic just like Lucius. You deserve better than Lucius Malfoy!"

I love him, though and... He loves me... "Please, Bella, where's Draco?"

"How should I know, Cissy? He's probably upstairs somewhere."

Narcissa nodded and rushed up the stairs. She walked down the hallway to her son's room. The Death Eaters staying in their home stared intently at her. She ignored them and their remarks, reminding herself how much she loved Lucius. When she came to her son's room, the door was closed. She lightly knocked the door.

"Come in!"

Relieved, Narcissa opened the door and saw her son laying on his bed. Draco sat up and Narcissa rushed inside wrapping her arms around him. Draco hugged her. When she pulled away, she saw three fingernail cuts on his pale face.

"Oh." She ran her fingers over them and felt her eyes start to tear up.

Draco hugged her. "It's all right, mother. It doesn't hurt anymore. Don't cry, mother."

Narcissa pulled away and smiled. "I'm all right." She sighed. "I just wish your father was here... I wish he would stop leaving... I wish we could be a family again..."

Draco sighed running his fingers through his blond hair. "I wish there wasn't going to be any war. I wish these Death Eaters would go away." He clenched his fist. "I wish Bellatrix would just... I wish I could kill her."

Narcissa held his face tearfully. "Don't say such things, Draco. You don't mean that. You're just angry."

"I hate her! I do mean it! And don't lie, mother! You wish she was gone too!"

Narcissa released his face. "Wishes can only go so far, Draco," she said softly. She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to rest for awhile. If your father comes home, wake me..."

"I will..."

"And... The girl... Luna Lovegood. Draco, please go visit her..."

"Why?"

She the only one who can heal what's already broken. "She's lonely... Just like you... She needs someone." And so do you.

"Mother, shes-"

"Please!" Narcissa begged looking away so her son couldn't see her tears. "Draco... It doesn't matter what she believes..." She sighed. "Nothing matters anymore in war..."

"I'll see her, then."

Narcissa walked out of his room and down the hallway to the master bedroom where, she collapsed on the large bed.

I wish he could see. I wish he could see what's true and what's fake, what matters and what doesn't matter.

Narcissa closed her eyes.

Wishes can only go so far...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

I could really use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<p>

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't himself anymore. The man looking back at him in the mirror wasn't him. His face was red with some gray under his eyes, due to lack of sleep, and the three scars on his cheek were bloody and open again. Draco winced painfully as he touched them, and as he remembered what happened before his eyes a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>Three Hours Ago...<p>

"CRUCIO!" The red light shot out of Bellatrix's wand, hitting Luna and making her crumble to the ground, whimpering in pain.

Draco stared at his aunt in shock leaning against the fireplace, to keep from falling and grasping his father's cane, to keep his hand from going to his heart. He could barely breathe.

It was the second time he seen her tortured with the curse, and the first time, he couldn't take it. He was relieved his mother was there, the first time it happened. She hugged his head to her breast, and covered his ears. It didn't do much, but he liked being held by her. She yelled at Bellatrix to stop, which she did ten minutes later. When it was over, his mother directed him to go upstairs. He did, but not before looking at Luna who was passed out on the floor. He ran to his room, locking the door and placing a silencing charm, and started crying. Downstairs, his mother was trying to help Luna, defend her from his aunt's onslaught, and take care of her wounds.

Draco looked at the stairs. His mother was still sleeping, and his father hadn't come home yet. If she was here, she could stop it.

"Draco!" His aunt smiled and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the fireplace and leading him towards Luna, who was now curled up into a ball, whimpering and had tears streaming down her face. His aunt leaned into his ear. "Try, Draco. You never did it before."

Draco shakily took out his wand and pointed it at the small, helpless girl.

"Thats it, Draco. Now, you know what to do..."

The girl looked up at him, her silver gray eyes, looking into his. She wasn't his friend. At Hogwarts, Draco made fun of her every chance he got, and was always mean to her. He knew he hurt her because with every insult and remark he threw at her, it was like a small part of her died... And even though, he was so mean, she was still nice to him. Draco remembered her skipping happily down the corridors smiling, and saying hello, and always calling him Draco instead of Malfoy.

He stared down at her. A part of him hated her, though. He hated her because she wasn't scared of him like everyone else at school. Even now, she wasn't afraid of him, even though he held her life in his hands. He wished she was afraid of him. He wanted her to hate him, he wanted her to see him as a monster. If she hated him and called him a monster, would it be different?

"Draco, what are you waiting for?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco looked at Luna one last time, and she tearfully looked away. Draco lowered his wand and let out a painful breath that he been holding for the whole time. He turned to Bellatrix and saw her angry expression glaring darkly at him, demanding an explanation.

"I-I can't," he said, his voice shaking.

"AND WHY NOT!" Her voice filled the entire manor, echoing loudly, and clearly.

"S-She went to school with me. I-I can't... I can't hurt her."

"SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BLOOD TRAITOR!" Bellatrix angrily shook her head. "And you, Draco... BLOODY USELESS! JUST LIKE YOU'RE COWARDLY FATHER!"

Draco's grip tightened on his wand. "Don't you ever talk about my father that way, YOU BITCH!"

Before he could do anything else, Draco was holding his face, groaning in pain with drops of blood running down from the newly opened cuts. He looked down at Luna before walking to the staircase and going up the stairs, trying to hide his visible pain from the Death Eaters...

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later...<p>

This was where he was now. In his room, trying to fix up the cuts as best as he could before he went to see Luna. He frowned. That's the best I can do. It still stung but he couldn't do much more.

Grabbing his wand, Draco stepped into the hallway, softly closing the door behind him. He looked around. It was late. The lights were out and everything was quiet.

He looked down the hall to the master bedroom, then looked away and started making his way to the stairs. His father hadn't come home yet, and Draco started to wonder if something happened to him. He hoped not. He would have to listen to his mother crying for hours on end, listen to his aunt constantly saying harsh stuff about his father, and worst of all he would have to listen to the Death Eaters trying to hit on his, still beautiful and attractive, mother. They did that now, but they kept the remarks low, out of respect to his father. If his father died, him and his mother wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Good evening, Draco."

Draco jumped at his father's smooth voice. His father was standing next to him, tired and exhausted. "Good evening, father."

"It's late. What are you still doing up?"

Draco came up with a quick excuse. "I-I have to go feed... The hostages..."

"It's late. Like everyone else they would be sleeping. You should be doing the same."

"Mother told me to do it."

"Oh... I see..." He stopped for awhile then continued, "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping now... Actually, she's been sleeping since late this afternoon... She seemed really upset, and told me to wake her when you came home..."

Lucius stared at him as if to take in everything Draco said. He sighed and mumbled, "I'll go see her." Lucius raised his hand to his son's cheek, lightly touching the scars. "What happened to your face?"

"Bellatrix," Draco growled.

"Watch what you say to her... She's not the nicest person..."

Kinda figured, Draco thought angrily.

"And revenge on her would be suicide." His father's voice darkened. "I suppose I should go see, Narcissa," he said tiredly to no one in particular. Draco figured he was talking to himself, since his father was looking away from him. "I shouldn't leave her anymore..." He turned his attention back to Draco. "Don't stay up to long. Goodnight." With that he started walking to the master bedroom...

Draco continued down the stairs. He was relieved his father finally came home, and he secretly wished his father wouldn't leave anymore... Draco sighed. He wished his father could see what it was doing to his mother...

When he came to the door of the basement, he wasn't sure if he should go in. He thought about heading back to his room, going to sleep, letting the cuts heal, and when his mother asks him if he talked to Luna Lovegood, he would tell her, it was late and she was already asleep. He could do that, but he already opened the door and was walking down the steps, letting the door close softly behind him.

It was dark in the basement, except for the small window letting in a little moonlight. It was still hard to see though. Draco thought about saying her name, and when she responded, he would follow her voice.

"Luna?" He waited but she didn't respond. He tried again a little louder. "Luna?" Still no answer. Frustrated, Draco took out his wand. "Lumos." He held up his wand to the dark room, and found Luna curled up in the corner. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her, shining the light in her pale face. He could clearly see bruises and some scars.

Luna studied him with curiosity, his face mostly, but after a few minutes of silence, she smiled, and for some reason, unknown to him, he felt relieved.

"Hello, Draco." Her voice was soft but cheerful.

"Uhh... Hello..."

"It's nice seeing you again. I been really lonely, and I had no one to talk to except for your mother. She's really nice."

"I know..."

"Nicer then Bellatrix." She smiled gently.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, that is true."

"Sometimes I hear her," Luna said dreamily. "I hear her yelling at you... I wish she would stop hurting you..." She painfully brought her hand to his cheek.

Draco quickly pulled away, not from the pain, but from his face starting to grow warm at her touch. She lowered her hand and winced as she placed it back in her lap. Draco realized, she was still in pain from the curse. The calmness that he felt was replaced with renewed anger.

"I wish she was dead... I wish I could kill that bitch..." He felt Luna's hand touching his, and started to calm down. It was like what his mother would do to his father whenever he was angry.

"You shouldn't say that, Draco," Luna said calmly. "You're angry because of what she did to you. You don't mean that... Sometimes... We say hurtful things that we don't mean when we're angry..."

"So, what you're not angry about what Bellatrix did to you? You don't hate her for what she did to you?"

"No... I don't get angry, Draco. And I don't hate anyone." She sighed. "Not even the kids who make fun of me or... Hurt me... It makes me sad to hear all the mean things they say, but I'm not angry, and I don't hate any of them."

"Why, though? If they're hurting you, why don't you hate them?"

"They don't hate me..." She paused letting Draco take it in, then continued, "None of them ever said they hated me... It doesn't hurt that much when they make fun of me, it would hurt more if they told me they hated me..."

Draco leaned against the wall. "What would it matter if they hated you?"

"I wouldn't know what I did to make them hate me." She sighed sadly. "Do you hate me, Draco?"

She was a blood traitor, but over all she was a nice girl. She was kind to everyone, and had no hate for anyone, not even him. He wished, though. He wished she hated him. It was the natural order of things. She was suppose to hate him, and he was going to make her.

"Yes. You're a filthy blood traitor! And... You're fuckin' stupid!" His voice rose. "I'M A MONSTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HATE ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HATE ALL OF US! DON'T YOU GET IT, LOVEGOOD?" He listened to the silence then continued in a soft voice, "Don't you get it, Luna? I'm going to kill and torture your friends when we win this war... That's why you're suppose to hate me... I'm a... I'm a monster... You have to hate me..."

It was quiet afterwards. He was sweating and pained because she wasn't saying anything. He looked at her face and saw her blank expression. He wish she would speak now... Mostly, he wished she finally understood.

After the moments silence, he heard Luna's voice in the still night... "I don't hate you, I don't have to hate you, Draco... And I don't think you're a monster..."

"I am a monster! I'm going to be a Death Eater! I'm going to kill people without any remorse! I am a monster! I hate you... HATE ME! THATS HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE! PLEASE!"

Luna brought her hand to his cheek and this time, he didn't pull away, just stared into her eyes. "You're not a monster, Draco. I saw you when Bellatrix wanted you to torture me... If you hated me, why didn't you torture me? I'm not going to hate you because... I like you..."

Draco roughly pulled away, tears starting to pour. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LIKE ME! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

Despite the pain throughout her body, Luna moved closer to him, holding his face in her hands. "You're in pain, Draco... You don't mean everything you say... You're hurting and... I can help you..."

"How?" He choked out. "How can you help me?" How can she? As far as he knew, he was already in the darkness.

She leaned into his lips stopping inches away. "Watch me..." With that...

She kissed him...


	3. Chapter 3

But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel in the sand  
>What would you wish for if you had one chance?<br>So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night <p>

Draco didn't know what was happening at first. One minute Luna was looking into his eyes, now she was kissing him and... He was kissing her back.

She let out a muffled gasp as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and pushed her back so she was laying on the floor. He covered her with his body, while deepening the kiss. Her hands went into his hair, and his hand went up her skirt, shoving aside her underwear, then rubbing and pressing down on her sensitive clit, which was already wet. Then... She moaned...

As if waking up from a trance, Draco pulled away and stood up looking down at Luna's flushed face. She stood up and raised a hand to his face, he instantly backed away to the stairs. She brought her hand back to her side and looked away. Draco thought he saw hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Before she could finish, he was already gone.

Luna sighed and laid back down on the cold hard floor. She felt herself start to grow warm. Her heart pounded, and she felt a burning sensation in her stomach, a long with a throbbing between her legs, both of which actually felt nice, but she didn't quite understand it or what it was suppose to mean.

She didn't know why she kissed Draco, it was her first kiss, and she never considered Draco to be her first kiss.

Luna shifted and she felt the wet, stickiness between her legs. Draco was rubbing her between her legs. She started to wonder if that's what made her wet.

Carefully, she reached under her skirt, moved her underwear aside, then started rubbing and pressing down on that spot, like Draco did. Luna noticed she was getting wetter and wetter and whatever she was doing felt so good. She felt a tightening in her stomach and she bit her bottom lip, throwing her head back in pure pleasure. Breathing hard, she took her hand away, feeling the warm, sticky fluid on her fingers. She whimpered. She didn't know what was happening to her, all she knew was, all this scared her, all these intense sensations were new to her, and they scared her...

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the dark, shaking at the long dinner table, a glass of cold water in his hand. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before running his fingers through his hair, and remembering what happened in the basement.<p>

He kissed Luna Lovegood... Actually... She kissed him first, and he kissed her back. After that, he lost it, he laid her on the floor, and touched her. When she moaned, he had to leave. His arousal was high, and it felt like he was going to explode if she moaned any louder.

Damnit! Draco felt a throbbing between his legs and when he looked down he was hard. What now?

"Draco?"

Shit. He looked up and saw his mother. "Good morning," he said trying to sound casual.

"Why are you out here at this time of night?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," Draco said trying to adjust himself. "You?"

Narcissa sighed and walked over to the table. She sat down next to him with her hands in her lap. "Same... I couldn't sleep..."

"Father came home."

"I know..." Her voice shook and she looked away to hide her tears. Lucius came home and nothing was said. Narcissa missed the passion they had for each other, and wonderful nights they spent together. Not only did her body miss him, her heart did too. Unlike all the other wives, she loved her husband, and was ridiculed by the other wives and Bellatrix for loving Lucius so much.

Sensing the pain in her voice, Draco wanted to hold her, but due to a "special" circumstance, decided to just change the subject. "I talked to Lovegood."

Narcissa smiled brightly at him. "Really? How is she doing? Is she all right?"

"She's fine and... Happy, even though she just been tortured by Bellatrix in the afternoon."

Her eyes widen. "Poor girl! She must've been terrified!"

"She's all right now," Draco reassured. "Bellatrix wanted me to torture her... I told her I could... I just told her no..."

Narcissa smiled and cupped his cheek. "Sweet boy. I'll check on her later."

After a moments silence Draco asked, "How's father?"

Narcissa jumped at the mention of her husband. "Oh... He's..." Her voice started to shake. "He's going to be leaving us... Again." She bit her bottom lip. "But... Longer, I'm afraid."

"How long?"

"He's says, just two weeks, only two weeks..."

Draco frowned. Now he would have to listen to his mother crying for two weeks. She already can't handle a full day without his father. He would have to listen to Bellatrix, and listen to the Death Eaters try to hit on his mother. It's like his father is oblivious to what goes on his house when he's not home!

As if reading his thoughts, Narcissa placed a hand on his knee, causing Draco to flinch due to his arousal, that he was trying to hide from his mother. He was thankful it was dark, and she couldn't see it. The last thing he wanted from his mother was a sex ed lesson.

"You're father knows what's going on in his house... He's..." She thought of the men flirting with her and touching her... "Disgusted, but he can't do anything about it." She wished, though. She wished she could throw all these Death Eaters and Bellatrix out've her house.

"He may not be able to do anything, but I can," Draco declared proudly. "I inherit the house. It's mine too! It's yours also!"

"I can't do anything right now, Draco... When your father is gone, Draco, please don't try anything. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Draco sighed. "All right. I won't do anything."

"Promise me, Draco."

"I promise I won't do anything... Yet..."

Narcissa turned to him. "Draco."

"I'm serious. I don't like those... Men hitting on you when you're already married and already have a son. It's wrong and disrespectful to me and father."

Narcissa smiled lovingly and leaned into him lightly kissing his forehead, and pressing down a little harder on his knee. Without thinking, Draco on purposely knocked the glass of water onto his lap, and quickly stood up, no longer hard.

"Sorry, mother. I'm a little clumsy." He walked to the stairs and looked back at her as he went up. "I'm going to clean up and go to bed." As he ran up, Draco bumped into something... Someone to be exact...

"Draco, what are you still doing up?"

Draco looked up at his father who was dressed in his black robes, in his hand was his cane. "I was feeding the hostages and I was talking to mother afterwards."

His father grinned. "Feeding the hostages? Miss. Lovegood, I believe?"

"Yes."

"What exactly were you feeding her?" His grin turned into a small smirk.

Lie, Draco thought. "Bread."

Lucius's smirk widen. "Are you sure that was the only thing you were feeding her?" He looked down.

Draco looked down and frowned. Great. Right in front of his father. He was hard again. Draco looked up at his father. "I can explain."

His father held up a hand cutting him off. "No need. I don't have time. As you know, Draco, I'll be gone for two weeks. You're in charge of the house no matter what anyone says. I made sure of it... Take care of it... And your little 'problem.' Good bye." His father gave Draco the cane and started walking down the stairs, then he stopped. "Oh, and Draco..."

"Yes, father."

"Your mother... Take care of her while I'm gone... Protect her from these so called men. I will not stand for these men touching and offending my wife in my own house when I'm not home. And I'm sure you can no longer stand it... You have my full permission to do whatever it takes to defend your mother and I'll take full responsibility for whatever you decide to do."

Draco felt relieved. "Yes, father. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good. Your mother is downstairs, I believe?"

"Yes."

"I'll say good bye to her then I'll be off... Good luck, Draco."

"Thanks." Draco looked down. He had to take care of his problem, and a cold shower wasn't going to do any good. He ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind his as he walked in...

* * *

><p>Narcissa stood up from the table and walked to the the basement door. Deep down she hoped Luna was all right.<p>

"Narcissa."

She jumped when she heard someone call her name.

"Narcissa."

It was Lucius. She walked to the bottom of the stairs where Lucius was. In an instant, Narcissa tearfully threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. Lucius hugged her waist.

"I love you, Narcissa. I'll comeback soon."

"I love you too, Lucius. I just don't like it when you leave. I'm lonely..."

He gave her a soft kiss. "You have Draco. He'll take care of you when I'm gone." He gave her one final kiss before walking to the door. "Good bye, love." With that, the door slammed and he was gone.

Narcissa stood by the stairs wiping away her tears. Lucius was gone, but Draco was still here. She felt hopeful that he would protect her. Then a smile formed on her face. Luna was here too.

Narcissa rushed to the basement and opened the door, quietly walking down the steps. She took out her wand and lit a small lap in the corner. Under the light, she saw Luna laying on the floor but not asleep. As she got closer, she noticed the girl looked hot and uncomfortable and also nervous and clearly shaken. Narcissa frowned. Draco might've done something to her. She sat down beside her.

"Hi, Luna. How are you feeling?"

Luna sat up and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she said happily. "I'm great! Draco came down to talk to me."

"What did you talk about?"

"Feelings," Luna said. "How we felt about the war, each other, and our lives... Draco isn't bad like he says he is. He's not a monster. That much was proven when..." She started to blush... "When we... Kissed." She looked at Narcissa and saw the small smile on her face.

"Did you like it?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss," Narcissa persisted. "You said, you two kissed. Did you like the kiss?"

Luna felt herself grow warm at the memory of her kiss with Draco. "Yes. I liked it. It was my first kiss and I liked it, but... When Draco started to touch me, I was scared..."

"Where did he touch you?"

Luna moved her hand lower indicating where Draco touched her. She saw Narcissa blush but smile.

"I see," Narcissa said smiling warmly. Just like his father.

Luna started to blush. "I like it. He kept rubbing me there and it felt nice, then he left..."

Narcissa frowned. Correction. Now he's like his father.

"And then when I touched myself there it felt good too. I kept doing it then I felt a burning and tightening in my stomach and... That was it... Afterwards I was wet and sticky. I still am now. Mrs. Malfoy, do you know what it means? I don't understand it. Is it suppose to be a good thing?"

Narcissa smiled reassuringly. Luna lived with her father all her life, and her mother died when she was real young. No one was there to explain sex to her, and how her body works now that she's a teenager.

"What you experienced with Draco is a normal thing. As for touching yourself, it's perfectly natural for girls your age. Boys do it to, you know."

"This is the first time I ever..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know," Narcissa said placing a hand on her knee.

Luna sighed. "It felt nice, but I'm sticky."

Narcissa smiled and took out her, then did a quick cleansing spell. Luna let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you... I wish Draco didn't have to leave so soon... He was great to talk to... The only one who really does listen to me..." She sighed sadly.

Narcissa smiled reassuringly. "I'll tell him to come visit you more often. I can imagine, it gets pretty lonely down here."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're very welcome, Luna."

There was a loud chime making both of them jump. Narcissa looked at the small window which was letting in some light. Morning already? She stood up.

"Well I better get breakfast started... Would you like to come Luna?"

Luna reluctantly stood up. "Wouldn't Bellatrix be there?"

"Don't worry about her. As long as I'm here, she won't lay a hand on you." Realizing she needed more convincing, Narcissa continued, "You could help me with the cooking."

Luna grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the stairs. "Let's go, then!"

Narcissa continued to smiled as she let Luna drag her up the stairs. Perfect for Draco, she thought happily and relieved. He needs her just as much as she needs him...


End file.
